To investigate further the in vivo phospholipid charge compensation mechanism on a subcellular (mitochondrial) level. To study the effects on certain membrane-bound enzymes produced when the content of individual phospholipids in the membranes is varied. To assess the role of the sphingolipids in this organism and to screen for mutants deficient in these compounds. To document the role of the unsaturated fatty acid rhythm in the biological clock. To explore further the relationship between the various lipid components in the membranes of Neurospora.